


make me behave like an animal

by pumpkibum



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampires, David is a vampire, Halloween 2019, M/M, Matteo is not, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkibum/pseuds/pumpkibum
Summary: A pathway emerges, leading out of the forest and up a hill. In the distance, at the top of the hill, illuminated by the full moon, is a stone castle.For a moment, Matteo pauses.He knows that castle. He’s heard numerous tales about it, about the creatures that live there.Vampires.Beautiful but cruel monsters. Especially the ones who are rumored to live in that castle.Matteo has no choice. He looks behind him. He hears his name again, with a string of curses following it.He looks at the castle.'This is my end,' he thinks. 'This can’t be my end.'It is a choice between being buried alive or being eaten alive.He takes a deep breath and runs up the hill.





	make me behave like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!!
> 
> title from sir chloe's animal

“MATTEO! GET BACK HERE!”

Matteo pants heavily as he runs for his life

The rain beats down against Matteo, soaking him to the bone. The ground is muddy, staining his black trousers. The silver cross thuds against his chest, matching the beat of his heart.

“MATTEO!”

He doesn’t look back as he weaves through the trees and the pushes. One of his long, white, ruffled sleeves gets caught in a nearby branch and torn off. The small rocks and pebbles dig into the soles of his bare feet, but he ignores it. 

A pathway emerges, leading out of the forest and up a hill. In the distance, at the top of the hill, illuminated by the full moon, is a stone castle.

For a moment, Matteo pauses.

He knows that castle. He’s heard numerous tales about it, about the creatures that live there.

Vampires.

Beautiful but cruel monsters. Especially the ones who are rumored to live in that castle.

Matteo has no choice. He looks behind him. He hears his name again, with a string of curses following it. 

He looks at the castle. 

_ This is my end _ , he thinks.  _ This can’t be my end.  _

It is a choice between being buried alive or being eaten alive. 

He takes a deep breath and runs up the hill.

He stumbles and prays to a God he no longer believes in that he will make it out of this alive.

He reaches the entrance. Large, wooden, doors with iron handles tower over him.

He swallows tugs on the handle and slips inside.

. . .

It is cold.

A large, stone castle can only retain so much heat at night. 

Matteo looks around. The hallways are dark and empty, but a lit candelabra stands atop a cabinet in the corner of the corridor. Matteo tentatively picks it up. 

The rain patters against the stone and Matteo slowly ventures down the long corridor. Portraits of a man and a woman grace the castle walls. They are beautiful, in an eery way. There is something so elegant and untouchable about them that Matteo cannot place. 

But the man is who catches Matteo’s eye more. 

Dark hair and olive skin. He is gorgeous, and Matteo can’t take his eyes off of him.

But there is a woman in the portrait as well.

_ Probably his wife, _ Matteo thinks. He tries his best not to feel dejected by this.

Each portrait is painted with exquisite detail, but Matteo notices that the figures don’t seem to age.

The thunder roars.

“And who are you?”

Matteo jumps and whirls around.

There, at the end of the hallway is the man from the portraits. Dark hair and olive skin in all it's glory. He wears a pair of black trousers and boots, with a blood-red vest covering a white dress shirt. 

Matteo’s heart starts racing, and the man’s expression changes as if he can hear it.

“I-I am Matteo,” Matteo stutters out.

The man tilts his head. “And what are you doing in my castle?”

“I needed shelter from the storm, I am sorry for barging in, but please provide me refuge at least for the night.”

The man eyes him. 

“Would you like to have dinner?”

. . .

Matteo inhales. It has been a long time since he has had a full, proper meal. 

But on the plate in front of him is enough to feed an army. 

The man pours a glass of wine for Matteo and then settles at the head at the other end of the long dining table. He pours himself a glass of wine, but not from the same bottle as Matteo.

Matteo swallows.

“Who are you?” He asks.

The man smiles. “I am David, and this is my castle.”

Matteo nods. “Are you a lord?” He tentatively asks.

David eyes the cross around Matteo’s neck, and suddenly Matteo understands.

Of course.

“Something like that,” David replies.

Matteo’s grip on his fork tightens. As if it was a weapon.

David notices and smirks.

“You need not be afraid,” he says. “I won’t hurt you. I can not hurt you anyway.”

Matteo’s breath picks up. “You are a monster.”

“Those are bold words for someone who needs shelter for the night.”

Matteo’s eyes widen.

David smiles.

Matteo finishes his meal in silence, and David never touches his plate. He drains his wine glass, however, and Matteo knows that the red liquid in his glass is not wine.

. . .

“Where are you from?” David asks Matteo.

They are in the parlor, Matteo having finished his meal. The storm has faded into light rain, and Matteo sits tensely in the loveseat. David brought them here after eating, intending to make conversation.

_ Or maybe this is a trap, _ Matteo thinks.

“Moabit,” He says.

David looks surprised. “And what is someone from Moabit doing all the way out here?”

Matteo shrugs. “My carriage crashed, we were returning home and the lightning struck a tree and it fell down right in front of us. We crashed and I took the opportunity to flee.”

David furrows an eyebrow. “What were you fleeing from?”

Matteo presses his lips together. “My family.”

. . .

“Is the woman in the paintings your wife?”

“No. She...She is my sister. Laura. She passed away many years ago.”

“H-How?”

“A hunter got to her. She seduced my sister and stabbed her with a stake.”

“I am so sorry.”

“I’ve been alone for many many years now, but I find that it is more comforting this way.”

“I think the worst thing is to be alone.”

“Why is that?”

“It is suffocating.”

. . .

  
They spend the night in the parlor, and when the sun starts to show, Matteo draws the curtains close so that David is safe. It was an odd night, one that resulted in Matteo sharing more of himself than he ever expected to, especially with a man, no, vampire, that he had just met.   
  


But David makes him feel understood. 

When David retires to his bedroom after showing Matteo a spare room to stay in, Matteo decides to get some rest as well. He will see David in the night.

. . .

At around midnight, Matteo wanders the halls of the castle again, in a long, flowy nightgown that he found in the cupboard of his room. The moonlight shines through the stained glass of the corridor, and it is one of the most beautiful things Matteo has ever seen.

David watches with an amused grin and appears from out of the shadows. 

"Hello there."

Matteo spins around and smiles. The moonlight reflects off of the silver cross around his neck. A sign that he still doesn't trust David entirely.

David supposes that that is fair. 

Matteo holds his hand out. "Dance with me," he says.

David laughs. "But there is no music."

Matteo shakes his head. "It doesn't matter." He winds his arms around David's neck, and David holds Matteo's waist. He makes sure to not come in contact with the silver cross.

"What has gotten into you?" David asks. This is a complete opposite to the Matteo of the night before.

Matteo grins and spins them around. "I am just happy. Can't a man just be happy?"

"He can," David nods.

"I have not felt this free in a long time. You make me feel so different."

David knows the feeling.

Matteo is beautiful, in a way that is otherworldly. To David, at least. He is kind, and he is soft, and he is simply so wonderful, there are no other words to describe him.

David has been alive for centuries, but he has never met someone who makes him feel the way Matteo does.

The night before, David shared a lot of himself as well. He told Matteo things that he has kept bottled up for decades. He has spoken of his own loneliness and his fear to love others because he knows, in the end, they will die and leave him. But he's learned that even immortal beings can leave him too.

He has rules he follows. Don't let yourself love another person. You are nothing more than a creature of the night, a monster to society, a disgusting creature.

But Matteo makes him want to break all his rules.

"You make me feel so much. I fell for you so quickly. Maybe too quickly." Matteo whispers.

"There are no rules," David whispers back. "We have all the time in the world."

. . .

That night, Matteo kisses him in David's garden, under the full moon. He makes sure that his cross doesn't touch David.

They spend their days together, and time passes so quickly or so slowly that Matteo loses track of it.

"I want to stay here forever."

"You should."

. . .

Matteo swallows. David’s dark eyes bore into his, and he watches as Matteo slowly unfastens the silver cross around his neck and carefully places it on the bedside table.

He is fully clothed, and yet he feels so naked. So open. 

David licks his lips, and Matteo’s eyes follow the movement.

Matteo slowly lays back against the bed with David hovering over him. 

David raises an eyebrow. 

Matteo nods.

His lips find their way to Matteo’s neck, and Matteo tightly grips David’s shoulders.

David’s teeth sink in, and Matteo gasps. 

_ Fin  _

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa!!! and that's it! i really wanted to write something small for halloween and ive seen so many posts about people wanting to "get railed" by vampires and at first i was like "huh that's david" and then i was like. no. david IS the vampire. the one getting railed is Matteo. and so this was born.
> 
> writing is not one of my strong suits as you can tell lol, and every time i write something im pretty sure ill end up rewriting it since i hate it lol but. yeah. i tried rip.
> 
> also yes this is FILLED with historical inaccuracies lol this is like Victorian Era gothic-style vampire but like an au/in germany idk i have no idea so just ignore everything ok thank u
> 
> i hope you all have a really spooky halloween! and stay safe!


End file.
